1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to object processing techniques, and more particularly to a method of processing objects by a focused ion beam system to fabricate samples and a carrier applied to the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A focused ion beam (FIB) system uses an electromagnetic lens to focus an ion beam to an extra small spot so as to perform processing such as cutting and shaping. Since such a technique allows precise positioning, less material limitation, and minor specimen destruction, it can be widely applied to the fields of analysis sample preparation, IC replacement and repair, and micro/nanostructure fabrication after combining with a micro-manipulation technique.
For example, a method disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,552 comprises the steps of: processing a desired portion of an object by an FIB system so as to form a sample, fixing the sample to a probe attached to a manipulator through a thin deposition film, and moving the probe to a desired position.
The above-mentioned patent describes the most common method of moving samples in FIB processing. However, in practice, a height difference often exists between the position of an analysis carrier for carrying a sample and the position of an original specimen (object) processing area. Accordingly, the eucentric height needs to be adjusted again with respect to the position of the carrier. Such a drawback is not solved in the patent.
According to the practical procedure, the eucentric height needs to be adjusted with respect to the processing position to process a specimen in a FIB machine, which is the first eucentric height adjustment. Then, when the sample that is lifted from the specimen is to be fixed to a carrier, the eucentric height is adjusted again with respect to the carrier, which is the second eucentric height adjustment. In other words, another eucentric height adjustment is required if a height difference exists between the sample and the carrier. In addition, in order to prevent the probe of a manipulator from impacting the stage, column or other internal devices inside FIB system, the probe usually needs to be placed far from the processing area and moved back after the eucentric height adjustment is completed. Therefore, the second eucentric height adjustment increases the processing time consumption, the operation complexity, and the security risk of the sample.